This invention relates to apparatuses for constructing concrete forms and methods for assembling these forms.
One type of conventional concrete form includes a plurality of horizontal walers connected together by a plurality of vertical walers. Plywood panels are connected to the horizontal walers, typically by nails. For example the horizontal walers may be aluminium beams such as those sold under the trademark Aluma Beam. The vertical walers may be of aluminum or steel. These forms are typically constructed by laying the walers on the ground and squaring up the horizontal and vertical walers. It takes time to properly align the walers so they are spaced apart correctly and so the horizontal walers are perpendicular to the vertical walers. After this job is finished, the plywood panels are nailed to wooden strips along the horizontal walers. This procedure takes considerable time and slows the construction process.
Liners, for example of plastic or elastomeric material, are optionally placed over the plywood panels. In conventional concrete forms these liners must be punctured to allow tie bars to be secured between forms.
Earlier patents reveal various apparatuses for concrete forms of this nature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,831 shows a scaffold-waler bracket. The bracket is secured by buttons.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,239 shows a concrete form clamp. The clamp has a channel between ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,890 shows a support apparatus for a concrete form system. FIG. 1 shows a clamp which appears to hold a vertical waler and a horizontal waler together.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,968,403 and 4,553,729 show joining systems for abutting concrete form panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,729 to Connors shows a modular concrete form structure. Each panel has a separate mini-waler.
Despite the prior art, however, there is still a need for an improved apparatus and method for constructing concrete forms which are simpler and save time compared with the systems described above.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for constructing concrete forms which do not require walers to be aligned and squared prior to fitting plywood panels to the walers.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for constructing concrete forms where the panels can be connected to the walers releasably without the need for nailing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for constructing concrete forms where liners to not have to be punctured for tie bars.